Peter Parker Assassin
by BDWood
Summary: Set in the new Spider-man movie universe, Peter Parker's father was a man who was well ahead of his peers in terms of intelligence, and he used that Intelligence to betray the Assassins, so that his only son could be safe, but when OSCORP industries unveils ctOS, he vanished leaving only a briefcase behind for his son...
1. Chapter 1

I stood alone, on top of the highest rooftop in New York, my wrists pained from everything that had transpired in the last five days. I smiled, I was an Assassin, and my name was Peter Parker. My girlfriend had known me as Spider-Man, and the world had known me as "that one orphan kid who lives with his Aunt and Uncle". But I knew about my past, knew who my father really was, and knew that even though he betrayed his order it was for the best reason in the world.

I guess I should start at the beginning. About Seven days ago I was rummaging around my Aunt May, and Uncle Ben's attic, when I found a briefcase, inside were a lot of relics from my deceased father. There was a badge, it had the logo of OSCORP industries on it, and a container with a small spider, and the deeper I looked the more interesting it got. There was an IPhone in there that looked different from any that I'd ever seen, and there were documents about something called 'CTOS'.

As I read the documents it all became clear to me. In 2003 there was a blackout across all across New York and a small area around it, all because of a vulnerability in the state's transmission control room, a disgruntled employee loaded a virus and shut down the area for a couple hours. Since then OSCORP has been on contract for the government making a 'ctOS' or central (ct) Operating System (OS). And the more I read the more it looked like ctOS was OSCORP's way of controlling the world.

I looked at the IPhone with curiosity and turned it on. However, the phone wouldn't boot up, it got stuck on a cmd program. I typed into the program to 'execute run operation' and then it began to boot. When it turned on, I was surprised there were already apps on the phone. They were all labeled weirdly though, there was a picture with streetlights that was labeled 'traffic lights', there was one of a train labeled 'control train', and one of a WIFI symbol with a lightning bolt through it that said 'Jam transmissions'. There were more, but someone knocked on my door before I had looked at them all.

"Peter!" Aunt May called through my locked door. "What are you doing in there! It's time for dinner Peter!"

"Alright Aunt May, give me a second! I'll be right down!" I pushed the phone which looked similar to my own into my pocket, stuffed the documents into their folder and the folder into the briefcase, and bounded down the stairs, unaware that a spider from the container in my dad's briefcase was latched onto my jacket.

Just as I was about to finish my dinner I felt a prick on the back of my hand, looking I saw the spider, grabbed it and left the table in a hurry. I got back to my room and put the spider back into its container. I looked down at my hand and began to panic immediately. The veins in my hand and wrist were puffed out, and then I began to notice the pain that my arm was in. The phone in my pocket began vibrating. Gritting through the pain I pulled it out and was amazed when I saw a text from someone labeled as 'Trust them Peter'. The text said,

**So you finally found it, meet me the Grand Café tomorrow 3:30 after school**

I looked at the phone for a long time, quietly standing in the same position long enough to start getting cramps, then I realized the cramps weren't from standing, but from the spider. I began to feel nauseous and my head was pounding, so I sat on my bed hoping that the pain would go away soon, it didn't, I just started to feel hot. So I stripped down and jumped into bed, willing sleep to take me.

The next day I woke feeling perfectly fine, my veins had gone back to normal, my head wasn't hurting, and to be honest I felt better than I ever had before. So I got dressed, and went to school, checking the phone to see if it was all a dream. But the text message was still there, and I was ready to place my trust into my father, he had obviously orchestrated this whole thing so whatever it was, I was in.

As the day went by I began to notice changes in my attitude, my stamina, my reflexes, and my physical strength. In my P.E class, I was normally pretty weak compared to the others, but what I had failed to notice this morning was the complete change in my body. Now, rather than have no bodily fat, and no muscle to speak of, I was buff, my arms had grown almost five times bigger, (which still isn't much), I had abs, AND Pecs! I ran the mile in under 4 and a half minutes quicker than anyone ever, I benched twice my body weight which was easy, and I was even able to catch a football by accident.

Now I know how that accident thing sounds so let me explain, the ball was thrown by Flash Thompson, star football player, womanizer, and all around dickhead, at me when my back was turned and I was talking to my crush Gwen Stacy, and it was almost like I knew he had thrown it time slowed down, and I reacted instinctively to a feeling I had in the back of my head. I stuck my hand out and closed it at just the right time to catch the ball.

The coach immediately called to me, "PARKER!" so I threw the ball back to him not realizing he was almost the whole length of the football field away. He caught it, which surprised me; I'd never been able to throw a football like that before. "DO YOU WANNA PLAY FOOTBALL!"

To which I responded, "NO! TOO DANGEROUS!" then I turned back to Gwen, who was giving me a look which said, _How did you do that! And why would you turn him down!_

"Damn! Peter! That was awesome!" She said, straying from our previous conversation about her paper on the Chemical make up of the biologically produced webbing that spiders make, which had been giving me a grin all day due to the irony that after being bitten last night I had dreamt of a chemical formula, and spider webs. From my dream I had deduced that the chemical formula for spider web was C6H12O9.

The formula she had didn't match, and I was wondering why so I asked her how she got her answers, and she had explained to me how and why she got her answers, and then it hit me, the webbing I was thinking of was for a different spider, her results were all based on the common house spider, I had no idea where my answer came from or even if it was right, but I had a feeling that it was.

After school I walked down to Queens, to meet whoever it was at the Grand Café. When I got there the place was silent, even though there were ten or so people there, so I walked in got myself a coffee and sat down, that was when I had the feeling again, only this time it was worse and my reaction was as well, I jumped out of my seat and did a back flip over the man standing behind me. He was holding a gun to the place my head had been seconds earlier, and he followed me up and over him, I grabbed his gun arm twisted, and chopped his wrist, he let the gun go and there was a sickening crunch.

I grabbed him by the right shoulder with my left arm, spun him around and kicked him towards the other man with a gun, he didn't shoot, he didn't want to hit is friend, but what he didn't realize was that I was following the man I'd just kicked across the room. The second man spun around just in time to get my right fist in the mouth. His teeth dug into my knuckles and he grunted before dropping to the ground.

I got a text message as soon as the fight was over.

**Nicely done, that was a test to see if you had what it takes to be an Assassin like your father, I will be in shortly to congratulate you.**

And sure enough about thirty seconds later a man in a trench coat showed up, a ball cap and scarf covering up most of his appearance.

"My name is Desmond Miles, and I'd like to welcome you to the brotherhood."


	2. AN Watch Dogs

A/N: Quick notice, I pulled a lot of the IPhone stuff, and the ctOS thing from the E3 announcement of the upcoming game Watch Dogs, however that will be all that I am pulling from said announcement.


End file.
